1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, and more specifically, to testing integrated circuits.
2. Related Art
Integrated circuit testing is a portion of integrated circuit manufacturing that continues to be required. Much effort has been placed on reducing testing time but such reduction has been difficult because the circuits being tested continue to increase in complexity. Just keeping test times the same requires advancements. Another desirable result, although difficult to achieve, is testing at the wafer level. Wafer level testing is commonly done as a partial test, called probe testing, by which die are separated into good die and defective die and more thorough testing is performed after the die have been packaged because not all of the necessary testing can be effectively performed at the wafer level. Further probing itself is inherently slow because it is a physical process in which a probe is serially moved from die to die to perform tests.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve the speed by which integrated circuits are tested.